User talk:Franken Kesey/Truti Character
Optimized? Is this optimized? What does this do well? How does it do it well? Why does it do it better than another build? And why do you need to use cheese like Leadership? If this is more for your personal reference rather than an optimized build for everyone to use, its best place is probably your sandbox. Plus, I think the whole point of Bogeys is that you don't get to pick them out--I believe they're meant to be completely random, not a mine for boosts to stats. Armor Skin is an epic feat--how are you taking it at first level? How are you getting a feat at level 4 instead of 3, and how are you delaying its gain? Same with level 8 to 9. In my opinion, charop builds are meant to be there as a resource for players in general. Not a place for people to store personal build compendiums. I just don't see many DMs allowing the half of the things outlined here. --Ghostwheel 10:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :also why's it taking 2 levels at a time starting at 5? --NameViolation 13:43, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yet again this is my first of this type of selection, and yet again two heros swoop in to save the day. I can always count on you two to fix my fallacy's. ::*Right, sorry glazed over armoured skin will delete . ::*Switched leadership with sidekick. is there any problems with sidekick? ::*Bogeys: thats what I initially got but have been re-rolled just for your enjoyment - believe me or not I got Kung-Fucious twice (so left), and Catchphrase thrice (re-rolled each time). ::*I had though you got feats at 4th level and every 4 thereafter, the 9 and 13 feats are from class. ::*The bard was only spell gain, have moved to minimize confutation. ::Also I am under the understanding that optimised builds are a way to show synergys level by level. Is there anything else I should be calculating? Is this an incorrect understanding? Thanks --Franken Kesey 14:51, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I think GW's point is sidekick and leadership have no real place in Opt. characters. "I'm awesome because i have a friend" isn't making a truly optimized character. I can make the best fighter/monk ever by giving him a mystic theurge cohort, but thats not optimizing the fighter/monk build. and Bogeys just have no place either. "Random" stuff shouldn't be on an optimization, i.e. you don't roll for random equipment, you pick it. using PC wealth by level. and Bogeys are meant to be rolled (i guess. I've never heard of them till you startd talking about them), so bogeys should be left off of monsters, NPC's and Optimized characters. Flaws and traits would be ok as long as the conventions on them are followed (only 2 of each) -- ::::Feats are obtained at level 1 and every level divisible by 3. 1, 3, 6, 9, 12, 15, 18. Levels 21 and later are hypothetical and have never had rules printed, much like how they never made sequels to the Matrix or Highlander. ::::As far as leadership goes, basically, Leadership is among the highest degree of power out of the feats - so when you make a build with a Monk who has Leadership, you aren't making an optimized Monk build. You're making a really weak Leadership build. ::::Although "I'm awesome because I have a friend" does make an optimized character when you're talking about a summoner archetype character. ;) --Quantumboost 15:45, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::actually feats are at class level or hd 1 and every hd divisible by 3. and IF you're not using epic rules, you get a feat at 20--NameViolation 17:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::: So I ask again. How is this build optimized in any way? All I see is one PrC stacked on a class, with no real synergy taking place. How is this better than other builds, how does it synergize, what are its benchmarks, why does it perform better than other things? In short, why do you need a full optimized build just for a PrC on top of a class when nothing really shines, and none of the feats really synergize? Oh, and you can only take Improved Natural Armor if you already have natural armor in the first place. Do you have natural armor in the first place? --Ghostwheel 19:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The main weakness of the Viveka Spectre (3.5e Prestige Class) is its prone body. This optimisation puts more creatures in in between the body and monsters along with allowing a player to gain all the special ability's of a tiny creature while still being able to go into the fre of battle as a gargantuan animal! Is optimisation specializing in 1 set of features, or is it having more vehicles to get to multiple goals? --Franken Kesey 19:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: How do you get more friendlies? Why does that matter if you get a whole party guarding your body? (Say, in a bag of holding.) I don't think you can let creatures you possess wildshape. I'm still not seeing anything very optimized about the build. --Ghostwheel 21:18, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Ways of getting more friendlies are as follows: Animal Companion, Summon Nature's Ally's, Familiar Understanding's, Body Guardian, Alien Hand, Posses, Xoyk- making it possible (although extremely hard) to have 7 other creatures in your control for a short period of time. Definatly will stipulate wild shape. When possessing a creature (other than alien hand), you are not controlling it you are charming it (thus altering its shape via wildshape is not possible). Whats optimized exactly mean - synergy, specialization...? --Franken Kesey 21:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::: So basically, the only synergy between the druid and the PrC is the animal companion and the ability to cast Summon Nature's Ally, both abilities reduced since you're not getting full spellcasting from the PrC or advancing the animal companion...? Yeah, I'm just not seeing why this is supposed to be a charop build in and of itself. It doesn't do anything especially optimization-worthy. Just stacks a wizard-level PrC on top of a wizard-level class. --Ghostwheel 22:03, March 26, 2010 (UTC) this reads horribly. are you jumping from 4th to 11th level druid? and whats with these wacky variants. also, you don't meet the pre req for power attack. you need str 13.--NameViolation 15:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC)